The Wizard's Name
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: One night in Nihon, the ninja asks the wizard for his name.


**This is my 2nd one-shot I've done. The first one I did was a Yami x Seto one from Yu-gi-oh!**

**I love this couple so much!!! Kurogane x Fai is my third favorite couple.**

**Please review!**

**If you have a story or one-shot you'd like me to write, go ahead and tell me.**

* * *

The kids and Mokona were sleeping in the room next to Kurogane's room. After their adventures in Tokyo, where the true Syaoran was revealed and Sakura lost the one she had thought she knew; and the history of Fai's past was revealed in Celes where that led to them staying in Nihon now. It seemed as the dimensional witch had said, "Everything happens for a reason. There is no coincidence."

Just thinking of the dimensional witch had Kurogane's eyes twitch. Being the ninja in him, he had been trained to keep silent and still but with his arm that he had willingly sliced off to save the wizard, Fai, it was hard to control it. In fact, that twitching of his eyes had it spasm on its own. The person that was being held by that arm, felt the spasms it sent out and slowed woke up. Raising its blue eyes, they connected with the ninja's red eyes. Smiling, the other lifted itself up and kissed the ninja softly.

"What thought has you twitching right now?" Fai asked.

"None of your damn business!" Kurogane slammed back.

"It is when you wake me up from my sleep. You're the one that made me so exhausted and told me to sleep." Fai smirked and kissed at the ninja's scowling mouth. "So, do you want to tell me?"

"No. Go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"Damn it wizard! Can't you just take an order without questioning why?" Fai sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He adverted his eyes from Kurogane's stare and looked out at the door that would lead to the outside. Memories of the past would come and haunt him since he finally knew the truth about who he was. He was Yuui and Fai was dead. As if sensing what the wizard was thinking, Kurogane moved until he was behind the wizard and the wizard was situated between his legs.

"You are you. No one else."

"I'm Yuui. Fai died saving me."

"You are who you choose to be." Kurogane laid a kiss on the wizard's shoulder. Moved by the rare kindness the ninja was showing, the other leaned against him. "So choose. Are you Yuui?" He pulled Fai into a deep kiss. "Or are you Fai?"

While kissing the wizard, one of his fingers moved down the pale body, lightly tracing meaningless patterns. When it finally found the arousal, the other's body started to respond excitedly to the light touches. Sounds of moans began but were being muffled by Kurogane's mouth covering them with kisses. The wizard twisted around until they were chest to chest. All this movement did was have Kurogane probe at the wizard's opening.

When a figure entered unexpectantly, the wizard moaned loudly. Kurogane used his left hand to go around the wizard's head to cover his mouth. Trying to control his actions, the wizard placed his hands around Kurogane's shoulders. Sensing what the other wanted, he released that mouth and captured it to his own. While the wizard's hands started to fist in his hair, his free left hand started its journey of touching on the body. It began with the back of the neck and slithered to the nipples; scraping at the nipples, the wizard jumped away but Kurogane kept them together. Going further down, the fingers lightly tickled that had the wizard's stomach tremble; from the arousing lust and torturing laughter that wanted to escape. While he tortured with those light touches, the other hand now had three fingers in the hole. Not feeling any resistance, Kurogane smoothly moved his arousal to the wizard's hole.

"Who are you?" Kurogane demanded in a whisper. With that whisper, he swiftly entered the wizard without hesitation.

His body tensed at the intense penetration and had him moving from the ninja. Not allowing the wizard to move from him, Kurogane had one of his arms lock the wizard's legs around his waist with his legs lifted them up and having the wizard on futon. Seeing white, the wizard was taken back by the movement and blinked his eyes. Waiting for more pain, he awaited. But to his surprise, he felt nothing; except Kurogane's arousal still being sheathed in him.

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane refused to move his head from the wizard's neck. As the wizard started to move, Kurogane took the chance and started to kiss the neck placed by him. Goosebumps rose from his body and had it shaking. Feeling the body beneath him shake and get goosebumps somehow caused Kurogane to shake. Not feeling those walls that surrounded him, he began to move his body. The wizard covered his mouth to prevent the moans from escaping. Wanting more leverage, Kurogane grabbed Fai's legs and placed them on his shoulders. A particular hard thrust had the wizard arch off the bed. Moving his arms to the wizard's head, while keeping those legs in place, Kurogane removed those hands and kissed the wizard senselessly.

"Kuro..." Kurogane refused to allow any noise to come from the wizard beneath him. Thrust after thrust was met with the wizard's body. As if on the same wavelength, both men took of their hands and met at the wizard's erection. Kurogane being the faster one, wrapped his hand around it and started to stoke with percise movements with their bodies. The wizard started by holding Kurogane's hand but when it accidently touched the arousal that as currently in his ass, he felt it jolt and make a harder movement in his body. Reaching a little further, the wizard started to touch the arousal that wasn't sheathed in his body. These feather touches had Kurogane tear his mouth from the wizard and place his forehead on the other's shoulder.

Inside he could feel the other's arousal begin to shake.

Kurogane wasn't about to let years of control be lost to a wizard. A wizard, who was currently in the verge himself, beat him. Removing his hand from the wizard's arousal, he placed it on it's own arousal while holding it. The wizard began to lose control with himself stroking himself and Kurogane controling him completely. He knew his body wouldn't be able to control itself for much longer with this torture.

"Kuro!"

With that single world, Kurogane sped up his movements. Feeling the walls tightening around him, almost harshly, he knew the wizard was going to come any second now. With a final thrust, the two of them came together.

After their coming, Fai moved his hands, including his cum covered hand, to Kurogane's hair, to push the ninja into a heated kiss. Ignoring the cum-covered hand in his hair at the moment, he started to release Fai. With each leg, he massaged the thigh area until the leg was limp and he had lay it gently on the futon. When those legs were on the futon, he moved closer to Fai and the kiss. Both knew they needed to breathe sometime and reluctantly released the other. A saliva trail was left between them. Without thinking, the wizard licked at Kurogane's lips taking that trail into his mouth and than licked the ninja's ear.

"If you keep this up, you will never walk again." Kurogane said, with the little breath he had left. When he tried to leave, the wizard refused to let him leave and tightened his hold; not only his arms but his hole as well. He felt complete and whole with Kurogane.

"You want to be connected?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah." With the wizard's help, Kurogane was able to situate them until they sat against the wall with Fai leaning into him. Kurogane had the blanket wrapped them, in the case someone walked in, they wouldn't be scared for life. The wizard lay his head against Kurogane's chest while his hands stayed at Kurogane's sweaty back; now he caused the ninja to be so worked up and exhausted had the wizard excited.

"So, who are you?" Kurogane's body, arousal, and hands felt the wizard tense at that question that was brought up again.

"Why does it matter?"

"I need to call you something."

The wizard took a deep breath than sat up until he was eye to eye with Kurogane.

"Well, Kuro..." He kissed Kurogane with all his might than answered. "Well, Kuro-sex, you can call me Fai."

Ignoring the name, Kurogane felt his body begin to reenergize and startled Fai when he thrust up into him.

"Fai."

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**I love reviews!!!!!**


End file.
